The Angel Slayer
by AngelCake01
Summary: On the anniversary of Levy joining the guild, everything goes wrong. When she overhears Gajeel call her weak will she get stronger? What if she had an undiscovered identity? Will Gajeel work for her love? And who is the demons after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the guild noticing that everything was as rowdy as usual. I made my way to the bar to be greeted by Mira.

"Good Morning Levy, would you like your usual?" She asked politely

"Yeah, thanks" I responded

As she was preparing my lemonade I took the opportunity to look around the guild. Natsu and Grey were fighting whilst Juvia was swooning over her beloved behind a pillar. Erza was talking to Jellal who came to visit. Wendy was revising some spell books on air magic with Happy and Carla. Gajeel and Lily were arguing about something in the corner of the guild hall. The rest of the guild was normal, everyone else was just themselves.

I sighed, sipping my lemonade slowly until it was finished.

"What's the matter?" Mira asked

"It's nothing" I replied in a fake happy tone

I walked from the bar to the place where Gajeel was sitting. His back was to me so he obviously didn't see me coming. I heard their conversation as I got nearer.

"Just admit it, you love her" Lily said in a happy tone

Gajeel tensed. And this is where everything went wrong.

"Why the hell would I like Shrimp? She's small and weak. And let's face it she is so fragile I will break her" He was going to continue but Lily interrupted him with a loud cough- that was when he pointed out that I was behind him.

Tears were prickling my eyes and I felt my heart rip into two. To know that the love I felt for Gajeel would never be returned hurt.

I turned around and ran out the guildhall without wasting the time to listen to his excuses. People were calling after me but I just ignored them. By the time I stopped running I was in the opening of the forest. My heart was pounding drastically from both heartbreak and the running. I sat down and let the tears fall with some sniffles as well. I hated what he said but the worst part was that he was right. I am small and weak, and I could never make myself famous out of my Solid Script magic.

It has been about an hour later and my tears stopped. I got up and stood in a fighting stance. I wrote **Solid Script: Lighting** and **Solid Script: Bullets** aiming it at the trees in front of me. It only left a scratch on the bark making me lose my confidence completely.

I sighed once again letting my legs drop to the floor. I looked to the sky and watched the clouds go by. Today is the day I joined Fairy Tail- 9 years ago. I wish that I could forget everything that happened before I joined but it is still scarred into my memory.

 **9 YEARS AGO…**

 _ **It was a lovely summer's evening in a place called Haven sky. Levy was walking to her house on her way back from school. When she got there the door was already open- it was forced open. With her courage the 9 year-old crept inside and looked for her parents only to find her mother laying in a pool of blood on the floor and her father crying over her body.**_

" _ **Papa, what's happened to mama?" The young girl asked with tears running down her cheeks.**_

 _ **Her dad looked up, stood up quickly and took Levy's hand leading her to the study. The study was the place where she treasured all her favourite books and read with her mother all the time.**_

" _ **Darling, there are bad people who hunt down our kind. They will be back soon and I want you to be safe. Live on for us- and know that you are strong and we are so proud to have you as our child." He rushed hearing voices approach the front door.**_

 _ **He summoned a gold portal that opened on the wall. He kissed her head and marked her wrist with weird runes. A tear ran down his cheek.**_

" _ **Goodbye my Angel" He whispered as he pushed her into the portal.**_

 _ **The portal closed as soon as she was transported to Magnolia. Makarov found her in the same place where she lay now and she was taught Solid Script. That was her new home and her family from then on.**_

I turned my hand over to look at the runes on my wrist. Only I can see them. For some reason it is invisible to everyone else and I never told anyone what happened or where I came from. I don't know what it means but I will have to do more research later.

It was getting late so I stood up and walked to Fairy Hills where I reached my room and locked the door behind me.

I walked to my desk where all my research was and wrote a list of things to do for tomorrow, avoiding visiting the guild until everything is forgotten. I then changed into my PJ's and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The birds sang loudly outside my window. I yawned as I got ready for the day ahead.

I was in the shower when I noticed my rune was glowing a gold colour. It's never done that before. I quickly got dressed in a red top with white shorts and put a new bandana in my hair. Then I left in a hurry to get to the library.

As I was walking I noticed that people were staring at my wrist. This meant that people could see the mark now. Scrap the idea to go to the library, I need to go see Master.

I darted for the guild and when I reached the doors I walked in only to be met by silence. I hid my hand behind my back and realised everyone was staring at me and Gajeel was sitting by the bar with a look of regret on his face.

"Welcome back, Levy" The guild cheered

I am confused. I didn't really go anywhere yet people are welcoming as if I was on the other side of the planet.

"Um hi" I responded in a shy manner.

After a while the guild went back to normal. I remember my wrist and make my way to the Master's office when I get stopped by Lucy.

"Hey Levy" She smiled

"Oh hey Lu- how was your mission?" I asked in a happy tone

"Yeah it was great- I heard about the Gajeel thing…" My mood instantly dropped.

"Well let's just say truth hurts" I whispered trying to remain smiling.

Lucy was about to argue when Natsu called her,

"Hey Luce, let's go on a mission- it can cover rent for a whole year" He shouted from the quest board.

She looked at me and sighed, "We will finish this later ok?"

I nodded with a hum of agreement. I watched her walk away and knocked on Master's door.

"Come in" I heard the Master call.

I entered slowly and shut the door behind me. The old man looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled up at me.

"What can I do for you Levy my dear?" He asked with a kind smile

Without saying a word I showed him my wrist. I couldn't tell what he was thinking when I showed him.

"What does it mean?" I whispered slowly

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, walked to the bookshelf and selected a particular book.

"Have you ever heard of Angel Runes?" He questioned whilst turning to a particular page.

"Um, no. Is that why I couldn't find this rune in any of my research?" I started getting curious.

"Well this type of Rune is extremely rare because it can only be cast by an Angel or Angel Slayer. Your Rune is a Protection Rune meaning that it protects you from being 'revealed' or 'seen' by others who would kill you if you have that rune" He stated.

"Why would I need to be protected? I'm just a small Solid Script mage" I said in a quiet voice.

"Well chances are that you might have Angel blood within you. I'm going to contact some old friends of mine, I will inform you when I have any news. For now, just wave your hand over the rune and it should go invisible again." He informed.

I waved my hand over the Rune and it stopped glowing. Why would it be glowing though? What if I'm in danger?

I thanked the Master and walked out of the office quickly only to crash into a hard iron chest which had to belong to Gajeel.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" I whispered as I dusted myself off and tried to walk around him only to have my wrist held by his hand.

"We need to talk…"

 **Thanks for all the recent reviews, I'm glad you're liking the story like how I enjoy writing it. Chapter 3 will be coming soon…**

 **If you haven't already check out my other GaLe AU story.**

 **AngelCake xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gajeel lead me outside of the guild to the park without saying a word. Once we reached to the benches, I sat down waiting for an explanation.

"Look I'm sorry Shrimp, I didn't mean it. You are strong, hell stronger than me and I used your insecurities to throw Lily off. I'm a dick and I don't deserve to have you." He said this with his eyes downcast sat down next to me.

I felt my eyes water. I couldn't explain to him how much hurt I had gone through over yesterday. So I could only say one thing,

"You're an idiot" I smiled and hugged him. He tensed but gave into the hug a while after.

"Why? You should hate me." He whispered into my neck.

"I was angry but you used all your courage to apologise so I forgive you. And even though you don't feel the same I still love you." I whispered the last part so that he couldn't hear but he picked it up instantly.

I pulled back and stood up to see his face first of shock but then soften into one I've never seen before.

"I lied to Lily because I was embarrassed but yeah- me too Shrimp"

He got up and leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away before our lips touched. I felt an immense pain come from my wrist and fell in pain. The runes were glowing a brighter gold than before and I couldn't get rid of it when I waved my hand over. I was losing consciousness, shit it was draining my magical power.

"Shrimp talk to me. What the fuck is on your wrist? No, stay with me" He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the guild.

 **General POV**

Gajeel burst into the guild and everyone saw the small bluenette in his arms.

"Where is the old man?" Gajeel shouted

"I am here you brat, now what…" He walked down the stairs only to stop mid- sentence when he saw Levy.

"Mira, take her to the infirmary" Makarov ordered.

"Levy, what happened to her" Lucy cried trying to go to her only to be stopped by Natsu and the others.

The guild was left speechless and were terrified for their bookworm guild mate.

In the infirmary, Levy was laying on the bed unconscious whilst Master was investigating her wrist.

"It seems that there is something more to this rune, but I cannot do anything with the help of an experienced mage." He sighed.

Mira injected some painkiller in Levy's arm to kill the pain from her wrist temporarily.

A knock on the door was heard and Mira opened it to reveal a young man with short wavy red hair and golden eyes. He was tall and wore a leather jacket with some jeans and boots.

"Hi, the name's Elliot- I was summoned by the master of this guild." He waved scanning the room until his eyes landed on the small blue haired girl on the bed.

"I am the Master. I am pleased that you have responded so quickly." Makarov smiled as he shook Elliots hand.

"I'm guessing she's the one with the rune" Elliot asked as he walked to where she was laying.

Makarov nodded and gently lifted her wrist to reveal the rune that had lost its glow temporarily.

"Damn- never knew I would find someone like me" He traced the marks on her wrists.

A loud growl was heard from the seat behind him to reveal Gajeel possessively show his teeth at E lliot for touching his Levy.

"Calm down muscle brain- I'm just looking" The young man remarked slyly

Gajeel grew angrier until he was sent outside by Mira's dark glare- If looks could kill, you would be turned to ash instantly.

"Yup, she is definitely an Angel Slayer- and from what I can tell, she is born from a pure blood (pure angel)." Elliot confirmed

 **What will happen with Levy now?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you are enjoying it and I shall update more often. Check out my tumblr- herba003**

 **Your reviews are helpful- I love every one of my reviewers/followers/favouriters.**

 **Until next time ;)**

 **AngelCake01 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Levy's POV**

I opened my eyes only to squint at the sudden bright light coming from the room around me. When my eyes adjusted I realised I was in the Infirmary- great. I looked to my right and saw the chairs were empty, 'Gajeel probably didn't stay' I thought sadly. I looked at my wrist and waved my hand over it so that it was glowing. 'To think this was the cause of all my troubles' I amused myself. It was a beautiful gold glow and I could somehow sense that I was safe with this on my wrist. I waved my hand over it again and it went invisible so that no one else could see it.

I slowly stood up from the white bed and felt my legs shake from not walking recently. I looked at the time on the wall above the door- 1.00pm. I opened the door cautiously and started going to the bar only to stop and see a red haired man with bright gold eyes blocking my path.

"Um, excuse me." I attempted to pass him once again but he moved in my way again.

"I believe me and you need to have a little chat." He smiled looking at me and then leading me to one of the guild's tables.

I was curious to know who he was. I swear he was familiar somehow- maybe I saw him on a job or something.

"My name is Elliot and I'm just like you" He explained revealing a blue rune on his wrist.

"Um- I'm Levy. Can you tell me what this actually means" I asked pointing to my wrist slowly.

"Well, that's an angel rune that protects you from being seen by people who hunt our kind down- I have one that hides me too." He replied

"What do you mean by 'our kind'? I'm just a normal Solid Script mage." I stated

"Honey- you and me are Angel Slayers. We are have the most powerful magic known to mankind." He said in a dead tone

"Expand…"

"Well an Angel Slayer is born from either an Angel Slayer parent or rarely an Angel itself. The Angels live in an area where no one knows- it's an alternate universe like the Celestial world. I was born from an Angel Slayer couple on Earth- my father and mother has taught me everything about my Slaying magic. Sadly, there are always mages who abuse dark magic to kill the light of our kind- they are called the 'The Soul Stealers' but I call them 'the Bloods' because all they do is kill. These people aim to kill off all Angel Slayers and steal their magic or souls to rule over the universe. They killed my parents when I was 14- I'm 19 now so it was a long time ago, but I have been in the 'Sabor Tooth' guild working as a bar tender for a month or so. I have tried to keep moving around the country to find other people like me but I have been unsuccessful until I was contacted by Makarov and met you." I was shocked. But so happy. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes as I smiled happily. I stood up and hugged the man as if he were my best friend- he went stiff but then he hugged back.

"I'm really happy I have someone who understands me." I laughed as I sat back down.

He grinned, "Me too. Me and you are gonna train tomorrow and be official partners" He stated as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I hesitated thinking about 'Team Shadow Gear' but Jet and Droy were always fighting for me so I didn't have any involvement in missions unless it was deciphering runes or translating scripts. Luckily they were on a mission and only come back in two weeks.

I grinned also and shook his hand- both our runes released magic particles which bonded with each other as a sign of a partnership and making a two blue dots appear under our runes to show our union as 'Angel Slayers'. I let go of his hand and admired the dots.

"Anyone can see these dots. But they just show that we are a team." He explained.

"Well I shall meet you here at the guild tomorrow at 10 and we will go train." I arranged happily.

"Okay- see you then" He replied. I got up and left to go find Gajeel. I walked to the park benches and saw him sitting and looking at the tree he hung me from.

"Hey" I said placing myself next to him. He looked at me with a serious face of sadness and guilt.

"Hey- you're up." He said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah- you weren't there so I looked for you" I replied quietly

"Sorry, I was asked to leave by Demon woman so I couldn't stay. And the guild was boring so I thought I would get some fresh air"

"Do you still beat yourself up about the past?" I asked indicating that I was talking about the tree."

"Who wouldn't after what I did to you" He grimaced

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed sadly.

"Gajeel, you were following orders and it was a long time ago. Don't forget that I forgave you for it meaning you should forgive yourself." I stated

"I know but it's hard" He replied

"So Black Steel Gajeel is going to live in the past for the rest of his life? That's not the Gajeel I fell in love with." I was ready to stand and walk away but he held me in place.

"Your right- I won't forget it but I won't let it ruin the relationship I share with the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with" He answered kissing my head gently.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when he said the last part.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, long time since I updated I know. Thanks for all the support- I will try to update more regularly. I hope you're enjoying it like I enjoy writing it. Keep leaving reviews.**

 **Thanks xxxxx**

 **AngelCake xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo**


End file.
